1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel and the array substrate thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In order to solve the color issues of the liquid crystal panel, a design solution of charge sharing is usually adopted. With respect to the liquid crystal devices (LCDs) of 2D and 3D, when the 3D display mode is activated, flicker may occur in the 3D displaying images if the charge sharing function of the LCD fails due to frame rotation failure.
To enhance the flicker issues, usually, the pixel charging and the pixel sharing functions are independently controlled. One output of the gate driving chip corresponds to one charge scanning line or a common scanning line. However, the number of the gate driving chip has to be doubled, which increases the manufacturing cost.